The Cone and I
by Misty Waters
Summary: Construction cones. For marking places. Or for TIPPING!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Cone and I

Author: Misty Waters

Summary: Draco Malfoy introduces Harry to a naughty midnight game, and it's not what he'd expect.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own of the characters, so I ain't makin' no money or nuthin' from it.

Category: Humor

Warnings: Tomfoolery and a bit of disrespect for the establishment.

Note: for the original, R rated version of this story, email me

The Cone and I

"Potter! Potter! Wake up!"

With a gristly grunt, Harry pried himself from the throes of unconsciousness, when he realized the urgent voice above him was indeed real. Hearing that sharp, high voice all of a sudden in the middle of the night, and after some weird dreams, freaked Harry out, so it took him a while to collect himself enough to answer.

"What is it, Malfoy? I'm trying to sleep!" Pulling the blankets tight around his neck, Harry turned back into dream world.

So Malfoy ripped the sheets off. "You've had plenty of time to sleep. Get up and get dressed, and hurry up!"

His eyes clogged with sleepy cobwebs, Harry complied, not really thinking about it. "Hang on," he said, now awake. "How did you get the password?"

Still turned, Malfoy grinned. "A little Gryffindor told me." He gave a harsh chuckle.

Shaking his head, Harry finished getting ready and turned Malfoy to face him. "Alright, now what's this all about?"

"You'd better put a jumper on. It's cold out there." Getting Harry's broom from the corner, he added, "Here. Now come on. I want to get back by dawn."

Harry didn't take the broom, but glared at the eager blonde instead. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there, Potter!" Malfoy sneered. He ran out to avoid any more interrogation from his rival, though he took the gamble that he might not follow.

But he did, and soon they both were just near the exterior gate of Hogwarts. Malfoy hopped on his broom and waited for Harry, who just stood there holding his, the moonlight giving his face a surreal, bluish hue. "I'm not leaving the school, Malfoy."

"It won't take long, I promise!" Malfoy allowed the tone of his voice to drop into once a bit less biting. "Look, Potter. I know you'll have fun, just trust me, ok? We aren't going to do anything…too bad." He smirked. "Would you rather go back to bed?" Malfoy turned away slowly. "'Cos that's fine by me."

Excitement pulsed in Harry's heart, itching to abandon duty for just a little while and go along with this adventure, whatever it may be. And, Malfoy's uncharacteristic friendliness intrigued him.

He threw up his hands, dropping his broom. "We'll never get anywhere on my broom," he said in a resigned tone as he mounted Malfoy's broom.

Malfoy gave him a grin from ear to ear as they took off. "You won't regret this, Potter." They held on tight, ready to go!

"I've been doing this for quite some time," he said loudly, so the rushing wind wouldn't sweep away his voice. "But I thought it'd be more fun with a partner in crime, as it were."

After a long pause, they reached a dark, lonely area of a muggle town.

"See those?" Malfoy said as they neared.

"What? All I see are…"

Malfoy grinned manically. "Cones. You know what those are, don't you?"

Harry frowned. "Of course I do. They're used for…" his voice trailed off. "Malfoy, what are you thinking?"

As the broom hovered, Malfoy said wistfully, "Look at them. They look like they own the place! Aloof." He scoffed. "So egotistical."

Harry was almost blown off the broom when Malfoy zoomed to the cones. A choked cackle escaping his lips, Malfoy thrust his arm out at the cones, shrieking, "Dink, dink, dink!" as they fell.

Harry could only hang on for dear life as they tore back up into the sky, with Malfoy filling the icy air with freakish peals of laughter. "And by my hand, they fall!"

Harry was stunned. "Is that it? That's what you dragged me out of bed for?" He was a bit relieved that it was indeed all Malfoy seemed to have planned, but he was also bewildered.

Malfoy turned to face him. "Is that it? what do you mean is that it?"

"You're just gonna…knock over cones?"

Malfoy grinned like it were the best thing in the world. "Yah! It's called 'coning,' Potter, and it's divine!" They shot off again. "Look! There's more!"

"Wait! Aren't you going to pick those back up?"

"That's the beauty of it, Potter! We leave a big mess for some stupid muggle to clean up!" He nudged Harry's shoulder. "And sometimes, if I'm lucky, I get to see him do it!" He laughed.

"Isn't that, I don't know, against the law?" Harry spat.

"Law? You show me what law says I can't tip cones."

Harry just sat there glaring.

"Tell you what. Over there is a nice row of 'em. I'll swing by and let you get those."

Before Harry could protest, they were up in the air again, and going for the cones. Not letting himself think about it, Harry put out his hand and let the cones fall, one right after the other, with his rival yelling "Dink!" for each one. It was suddenly thrilling, so by the time the last orange cone bit the dust, he was itching for more. /After all/ he thought. /This isn't really that wrong./

"Did you like that?" Malfoy asked smugly.

Harry allowed himself a satisfied smile. "Yes. Yes I did."

"I knew you would." As they veered off for the next batch, Harry hung on tight with one arm and let the other hang limp. So simple, so ridiculous, but dang, it was fun!

More cones to the right. "Dink, dink, dink!" from both boys as Harry let the cones collide on his arm. He even grabbed one by the nose and slammed it down.

Soon the entire area was littered with "dead," or tipped, cones. Malfoy landed to let them stand and admire their handiwork. For a second, a flash of guilt hit Harry, but he dismissed it as just part of the excitement.

"Look at them now, Potter. They're all in their place."

Harry laughed heartily.

Proudly, Malfoy said, "Well, come on, Potter! We want to finish by dawn, don't we?" And off they went for more cones.

A close pair of cones stood hidden amongst rocks and cement. At first they went past, since it was beyond their reach on the broom, but soon Malfoy did a double-take and landed.

When he walked to them, he said, "This is where Manual Coning comes in." When he couldn't just tip them, he pried them out of their beds and tossed them aside, making a hilarious face as he did so.

Harry chided, "Hey! You didn't leave any for me!"

Malfoy looked around till he pointed and exclaimed, "There!"

They ran to a whole bay filled with cones, standing in neat lines near short steps and trees. It looked like a rest area, with the paths and benches.

Eyes sparkling with unbridled mischief, Harry whispered, "Blimey! It's a cone museum!"

"O, heck ya!"

Harry took the first cone, pushing its top and watching it crash. Another cone was yanked off the ground and thrown into two more. He watched Malfoy kick one down hard, and that inspired him to pick one up and drop-kick it.

Cones flew down the stairs, into other cones, into trees, into the boys. They were shoved under the bench, and then pried out, arranged into circles and other shapes and patterns.

Harry broke away to carefully tip over a disgusting, black at the tip cone so it had its head touching an oil stain. "Look! It's a fallen cone!"

"I'm gonna tackle these!" Malfoy yelled as he rammed into a close group of cones. His legs tumbled over his body as he crashed through them.

That was impressive, but Harry wasn't going to let him get away with that. Using the cartoons he had secretly watched from behind Dudley's back as an example, Harry put a plank of wood on top of a round rock, and put a cone on one side of the wood. Yelling, he jumped on the other side and sent the cone shooting off into the air.

They both watched the cone fall, but Harry couldn't see Malfoy take out his wand and guide the cone down so it wouldn't tip over when it fell. It was all he could do to keep back a peal of laughter when Harry said, shocked, "Hey! It didn't fall over!"

"What kind of trick was that, Potter!" Malfoy giggled, clutching his side with the hand that held the wand.

Harry saw the wand. "Why you," he growled, and rammed into the still laughing boy, so his wand tinked on the ground. Malfoy, always ready for an attack, turned Harry around and began to choke him out, arm around the other's neck. Harry flailed, not really knowing what to do. Malfoy laughed as his victim tried to pry himself free, but didn't laugh when Harry kicked his thigh.

"You did that on purpose! You dumb.joker!" Harry yelled, chuckling a bit. Malfoy glared, on the ground and rubbing his leg. He took Harry's hand when he offered it and laughed himself.

The first rays of morning knocked on their eyelids, so Harry sprang into action. "O, no! We'd better get back."

With one last contented look at their fine mess, the boys got back on the broom and headed for home, Harry in the front.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this, but that was actually quite fun," Harry said, grinning.

"I told you, Potter."

Just as they were leaving, Malfoy yanked back on Harry's collar. "Wait! I think I see one more. Lemme get it."

"I can't see it."

"Come on, it's right there," Malfoy said, annoyed. "Gimme some speed now." With the glare of the sun rays and the blur of their speed, it was hard to see what was hidden beside the trees, but Malfoy thrust his arm out anyway and let it hit.

Harry heard something thud, but it sounded harder than a cone. A look back showed Harry it was a fire hydrant. From behind, he heard a moaned, "Dink!"

"O my gosh, Malfoy! Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, just go!" Another long silence before they reached Hogwarts.

Harry caught Malfoy by the sleeve before the boy could hurry back to his room, and ignored his evil glare.

"It looks broken." Harry pulled Malfoy closer, holding the boy's wrist.

When Malfoy yanked away, he winced and said, "I'm fine, Potter!"

Harry's firm eyes dared him to leave again. "If anyone notices, you're done for."

Malfoy wanted to argue, but his rival's cold expression didn't permit it. "Alright, so heal it then! You're the wizard around here," he spat.

"I'm sorry. I don't know that spell, but I know someone who might."

Malfoy gave him a freakishly serious look. "Not Granger. By Merlin don't you dare."

"Though I wouldn't be at all surprised if she refused," Harry interrupted icily. "I'm sure I can get her to do it. It's either her, or the nurse."


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to do what?"

"Please, Hermoine? Do it for me?" Harry held the girl's shoulder, giving her such a cute, pleading face that she squirmed.

The door burst open to let in a red head rubbing his eyes. "Hermoine, what are you..." he stared at Malfoy's smirking face.

Venom infesting his mouth, Malfoy said, "What is this, a Muckblood party?"

The quasi-nurse and her unwilling patient locked vicious eyes, causing Harry to grab Hermoine's hand and shoot a warning glance to Malfoy.

"Stop it!" he commanded, his harsh eyes on Hermoine not matching his soft hold on her hand. "I don't want any fighting."

Tossing her head of curls to the side, Hermoine sniffed, "Fine, there won't be as long as I don't have to see that thing any longer."

"Hermoine."

"The spell isn't hard to learn," she said aloofly as she wrote it on a piece of paper for Harry. "If you're so concerned about him, you can take care of him yourself."

And Hermoine left, taking Ron with her, or at least she got him to the door, where he turned and told Harry, "O, by the way, the car's working just great now. You can thank Percy for that, and Dad says I can keep it for the rest of the school year!" He paused to make a face. "Well, as long as let Percy drive it sometimes."

Harry smiled. "Really? Cool!"

As the two talked, a mischievous grin spread on Malfoy's face. In the middle of Ron's sentence, Malfoy tugged on Harry's sleeve and hissed, "Potter! We could use that!"

Harry looked puzzled, then said, "You mean for coning? Malfoy, you know we can't fly that thing around muggles!"

"I'm not saying we fly it. It'll give us more ground coverage if we drive it." Malfoy gave Harry a smirk.

Like an overprotective parent, Ron jumped on the mention of his car and confronted Malfoy, leaving Hermoine to steam at the doorway. "What's this?"

"Ron, is it alright if we take your car out tonight? You can drive it if you like."

"Well, of course I'm going to drive it!" he said hotly. In a gentler tone, he asked Harry, "Just what are we doing?"

While Harry explained the fine art of coning, Malfoy sat stewing beside him, wanting very much to tell both intruders to buzz off. A spark of indignation clawed at him that Harry would share his brilliant invention so freely with his enemies. And rage filled him that there was nothing he could do about it, especially if he wanted that car.

Ron's quick grin irked Malfoy even more. "That sounds bloody brilliant!" Ron said. "But Harry, I don't know, I can't get in any more trouble."

"Granted, I haven't tried it yet with a car," Harry said, while Malfoy thought bitterly//You wouldn't have tried it at all if it weren't for me/ "But we're not going to fly it, and we'll just be careful to not get caught. We didn't get caught last night."

"I think it's a stupid idea, Harry. It sounds like another one of Malfoy's traps," Hermoine grumbled from he doorway.

"You stay out of this, muckblood!" from Malfoy, and once again, their glares froze over.

"Hermoine, I know it sounds silly, but it's really fun, trust me! Me and Malfoy had blast last night, just imagine how it'll be with all of us."

That was the last straw. "O, no, Potter! Granger's not going. I'll let the Weasley drive his bloody car, but the girl stays out of it!"

Coolly, though he wanted to strangle Malfoy for speaking so roughly about his friend, Ron took this new problem to his advantage. "You know, Malfoy, you're not exactly in any position to tell us what to do. Me, Harry, and Hermoine can go without you just fine."

Fury kept Malfoy's words from coming out clearly. "If you don't take me, I'll…I'll tell!" That put a halter on Ron's confidence, and gave it back to Malfoy.

With a soft pat on Malfoy's shoulder, Harry entreated to his friends, "Come on, gang. It was Malfoy's idea, after all. It wouldn't be nice to steal it from him, would it?"

Her words cold as ice, Hermoine said, "Just for our own security, we'll take him." She approached the blonde, bringing herself an intimidating few inches from him with a snake-like grace. "But he had better not cause any trouble."

Malfoy bared his teeth.

"Alright, that's settled then? Good. We leave tomorrow at midnight." Harry waited till his friends left before turning to Malfoy, wand in hand. His hands were soft on Malfoy's burning wrist, and his voice soothing as he uttered the spell. "There. Better?"

Malfoy moved his hand. "Yes." He looked like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"You wouldn't really rat us out, would you?" Harry sighed.

Looking away, Malfoy shrugged. "Maybe not you, Potter, 'cos I wouldn't want to ruin your god-like status around here." He snapped his head back to give Harry a cruel stare.

Harry took it as a compliment and smiled. "Don't worry about them, Malfoy. Maybe if you're a good boy all night, they won't have a problem with taking you every time." As he walked off to change for bed, he added, "I mean it, Malfoy. No names. No tricks. Just keep your nasty trap shut and leave your wand in your room."

"Bet it feels good to be in charge, doesn't it?" Malfoy sneered.

The blonde frowned in unwelcome surprise when Harry countered him with a cool, almost arrogant smile. "Yes. It does."

A big, transparent bubble slid through the cold night air over an empty construction site. When it solidified into a pale blue car carrying three warlocks and a witch, the passengers gaped outside the window as if it were the world that just became visible, and not them.

With a healthy smash, the car landed and started driving.

Every cone that was tipped the night before stood spitefully.

"Alright, Ron. Now just drive up to that row, no the other side, Ron, yes, there. Good, now I'll show you how it's done." Harry got out to toss the cones, doing his best for his audience.

Seeing their best friend display such uncharacteristic recklessness made Ron and Hermoine stare dumbfounded and creen their necks, while Malfoy sulked in his seat, which was next to Harry's in the back.

Harry ran back in the car as if trying to escape from trouble, a huge smile plastered on his face. His hand met Ron's in a high-five before getting inside.

"You looked so funny out there, Harry!" Ron laughed.

"Now I want both of you to try it, too. It's not fun to just watch."

"I don't know," said Hermoine with a sideways grin. "It is pretty amusing seeing you make an fool out of yourself."

So the other two wouldn't hear, Harry whispered to Malfoy, "Don't worry, you'll get your chance. Just let them have a go first."

Malfoy bunched his arms tight together and snarled, "You're doing it wrong, Potter. I had wanted to hit the cones with the door as the car drives by, not park and manual them all!"

Smiling, Harry put a hand on Malfoy's shoulder. "Alright. That sounds good."

The car jerked as Ron squealed, "Look! There's some!"

"Just drive past and open the door for 'em!" from Harry.

A look of surprise on the redhead turned to grin as he let the door slam the cones down.

At Harry's diligent dinks, Malfoy grimaced.

Ron's expert driving sent Malfoy crashing into Harry as they took a turn to let Hermoine get the next row. As Harry Malfoy slammed around the back of the car, Harry announced, "Doughnuts!"

"Sorry!"

Like she did everything, Hermoine negotiated the door for each cone professionally, a smug little smile on her face.

"One more row, and it's mine!" Ron said proudly, driving to a neat row.

"Why don't you let Malfoy get those? He's on your side of the car." Harry looked for a look of approval, of anything from the blonde, but he wouldn't even look at him.

With obvious distaste, Ron said, "Alright, but then we gotta go. It's getting late!"

For the first time, the idea of crushing those orange place-markers didn't appeal to Malfoy. "Go ahead and get them, Weasley. You're the driver."

"Right you are! Here I come, cones. You'd better watch out!" Dink, dink, dink, dink, slam.

"Ok, guys, buckle up, we're taking off!" Ron patted Hermoine's thigh. "You too, babe. I don't want you flying in my lap!"

As they neared the school, Harry felt his happiness die as he watched Malfoy scrunch in the corner with his head on the back of the seat, hidden half by shadow and half by apathy.


	3. Chapter 3

Potions class. While his friends got their stuff ready for class, Harry went right past, folder in the crook of his arm, to where the Slytherins congregated. It was like plunging feet-first into a dragon's lair, the icy, accusing looks of the students in green and silver like booby traps. But Harry forced an aloof attitude, like it were nothing to him that he was making himself at home at the desk next to the Slytherin Head Boy.

Malfoy snapped, "What do you think you're doing here, Potter?" If his peers weren't watching so intently, he would have completely ignored Harry.

"Just a little change of scenery, is all. You have a better view of the board from here."

"Why should that matter to you, four-eyes?" The acid in Malfoy's voice was especially caustic.

Harry dropped his attitude with his voice. "Look, I know you're mad about last night."

"Mad? If I have to put up with Muckbloods in school, why not out?"

"Well, at least you got to go at all, Malfoy."

Malfoy's pained eyes humbled Harry. "I know Weasley had to drive the bloody car, but you didn't have to bring Granger!"

"Malfoy, she was in the room when we talked about it. I couldn't just leave her out."

Malfoy turned away dramatically and said, "O, you'd never leave anyone out of the fun, would you?"

As Harry started to respond, the class quieted. The tall, sweeping form of their teacher cast an unnerving shadow over the trembling first years in the front.

Harry hoped very much Professor Snape wouldn't notice his sitting with the Slytherins. He whispered harshly to Malfoy, who immediately let his favorite teacher command his full attention, "You were the one who left yourself out."

Harry watched with fury as Malfoy's eyes glazed over, following Snape's every move. He didn't seem like was listening to anything either person was saying.

Harry punched Malfoy in the shoulder. "Dang it, Malfoy! Why won't you say something?"

Then he swallowed, feeling a flash in his heart, when Snape said, "In case you haven't noticed, Mr. Potter, class has indeed started. I trust you know where you belong." His harsh voice allowed no argument.

As Harry gathered his stuff to leave, he stooped to Malfoy and said, "I thought we were finally starting to get along, Malfoy. I guess you don't want to come coning with me and my friends tonight."

After class, Harry had the misfortune of confronting Malfoy in the hall. He acted aloof as he goaded Malfoy, "Can't wait till tonight. Me and the others are really going to make a mess with those cones."

Malfoy turned red slightly as he tried to walk away, but Harry pulled him back.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Harry sneered. "You're acting like a little baby."

Malfoy stared at him with a look made of ice and smashed his fist on Harry's jaw.

Staggering back a bit, Harry wiped a trickle of blood off his lip, then grinned. "Nice to see you're back at your old self again, Malfoy," he taunted.

The dark red blood on Harry's light skin egged Malfoy on for more, and he gave it to him. But Harry didn't let him get away with anything. Their wands and books tossed on the ground, the boys flew themselves at each other for a full on brawl.

And Malfoy gets an uppercut in, blood spraying from Harry's mouth, ooo, that must hurt! What a loser! His unworthy opponent swipes, but Malfoy dodges, so Harry spins around with his back to Malfoy, so our hero can get a solid box in 4-Eyes' back! But Harry's not done. He gets up fast to plant one right in Malfoy's chops, so our hero falls down, plenty of blood for everyone here, folks! And he gets back up, and what's this? Harry seems to have something in his hand! What could it be? Giving Harry a quick jab in the ribs, Malfoy tries to see what that little chicken has.and o! he gets socked again!

Now on his butt, Malfoy decided to stop his mental narration of the fight. He gave Harry a defiant look, but was panting too hard to get up. And there they sat, staring at each other, watching the sweat drip off their faces, their chests heaving. Every range of emotion could be seen spreading on Malfoy's face as Harry concentrated on it. With both of their eyes locked in a deathly embrace, Harry slid his hand slowly in the pocket of his robe and took it out, closed.

Malfoy kept himself cool, though Harry could smell the fearful suspicion gathering in his gut. He said, "What's that you got there, Potter?"

When Harry opened his fist, he showed a tiny orange cone, no bigger than his pinky. With a sly look in his glistening eyes, he tipped it.

Malfoy stared at the spectacle like it were the maddest thing in the world, and Harry didn't change his stance or expression. Then Malfoy splurted out choking laughter, which Harry joined, his body doubling, and the cone tinkling on the floor between them.

The next few minutes were spent tipping that tiny cone, throwing it, anything they could think of. Harry congratulated himself in bringing that elusive friend out of Malfoy once again.

When he got control of himself, Malfoy asked, "Where'd you get that thing?"

"I stole it off of Fred's toy town set. He's got a whole mess of 'em in his room!"

"You idiot! You should've stolen them all! We'd have our own cone site."

It scared Harry a bit how quickly and radically the mood changed. "I could invite you to come coning tonight. If you behave, that is." Harry gave Malfoy a humble smile.

Malfoy's neutral expression flashed away as he spat on the floor. "Whatever, Potter." He got up, kicking the cone across the floor.

Harry got up to follow, having a hard time keeping up with the other. "What? What's your problem now? I invited you."

Malfoy's sudden turn made Harry stumble back. His gray eyes glinting with a trace of red, he said with little life in his voice, "You invited me to kiss your butt. Well I officially refuse your kind offer."

"It's about the others, isn't it?" said Harry, feeling his face get very warm. "Why does it have to be about them?"

"I should ask you the same thing. You can't go anywhere without your little fan-club. I'm not as thick as you think I am, Potter. I'm not going anywhere I'm not wanted." He paused to look Harry up and down as if inspecting a cow he wanted to buy. "Even if I wanted to dirty myself with that filth."

When Harry threw his fist at Malfoy, the blonde caught it coolly.

Harry instead said, with an eerie coolness that unnerved his rival, "It's a wonder how you survive, making such a big deal out of things. Or maybe you like the whole drama queen stuff." Harry himself was surprised at his jeering tone, but it only made him get meaner. This was fun.

It was also fun to see Malfoy's face flush redder than a cherry and his lips tremble. "You stole my idea. You ruined it, with them."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have told me about it in the first place."

His eyes getting red, Malfoy nodded and backpedaled. "You know what? You're right. That'll teach me to never tell you anything ever again!" And Malfoy's voice cracked a bit.

Harry put out his arm as Malfoy stomped off, and let it drop, with his head. "Well, congratulations," he said to himself. "You've just messed things up even more."


	4. Chapter 4

Two Weaslies walked rather quickly down the halls, carefully dodging other kids zooming past. Almost at his brother's shoulder, Ron had to look up when he talked to Percy, but Percy kept his gaze fixed ahead of him, anger in his eyes.

"Come on, Percy! It's not that big of a deal, is it?" Ron asked, trying to sound casual. He had to hurry to keep up with his big brother's quick strides.

"I suppose it wouldn't be, were you in the Slytherin House," Percy snapped.

"Bloody Hell! You make it sound like it's such a big…"

Ron stopped abruptly, almost tripping over himself when Percy stopped and stared at him, his eyes flashing almost as bright as his hair. "Ron, I don't really care about the coning thing. Mind you, I do think that is very naughty of you, and you should be ashamed, but I'm much more concerned about you sneaking out of your room in the middle of the night, and especially for taking father's car! Do you realize what Mum will do if she finds out?"

Ron looked down with a sheepish look on his face. "You're not going to tell her, are you?"

Percy's pause worried Ron, but soon the bigger Weasley said as-a-matter-of- factly, "No. But I wouldn't be surprised if someone else told her."

This reminded him of what Percy first said to him when they met in the hall earlier. To get Percy off his back, Malfoy told him everything and ran away. Ron could only imagine how many other people Malfoy had spilled the beans to. His fists shaking, Ron said, "Malfoy's not going to tell anyone else, I'll make sure of that!"

Tossing his head, Percy replied, "Well, I'm surprised he hasn't gone straight to Dumbledore. I wouldn't be too worried about it, though, 'cos if he tells on you, you can tell Dumbledore about his involvement. And if I can, I'll vouch for you." He put on a smile Ron could tell was buried in ice.

"Really? Thanks, Percy!" Ron beamed as he gave Percy a huge hug.

Rolling his eyes for a minute, Percy put his lanky hands on his brother's head and tousled the hair, chiding in a less strict tone, "I don't think that'd do any good, Ron. The only way to make sure you're not going to get into any more trouble, is to not get into any in the first place." He put his hands on Ron's shoulders and met his eyes. "Not only that, but it's my responsibility if someone sneaks out. Things are really going good for me now, Ron, and I'm not about to let you ruin that."

As if he hadn't been listening, Ron grinned and said, "Hey, Perc. You know how you always complain you never get to drive Dad's car enough?"

Percy closed his eyes and shook his head aloofly. "I never." He stared, with a bit of worry in his eyes, at Ron. "Ron, don't even say it."

"Percy, you're the prefect; you can do anything you like! Come on, just one round tonight, you can drive. No one will ever know!" He slapped his brother's arm. "And Malfoy's not coming, either."

Avoiding his baby brother's eyes, Percy stammered, "Ron, even if I wanted to totally mock the rules, I couldn't. I've got plans with Oliver tonight."

Ron's face lit up brighter than an illuminating charm. "He can come, too! O ya he'd love that!"

Percy just put a hand to his face, trying to hide a growing grin.

"Tell you what, you can drive us down, cone for a while, then we'll just drop you off at the library so you guys can study for a bit, and we'll come pick you up later. Kill two birds with one stone."

Ron's face was so confident and comfortable with the idea, it was hard for Percy to argue. "You know I'm supposed to be on duty all night, Ron."

"And you also have a duty to Oliver." Ron smiled, knowing he had won this battle.

Pursing his lips, Percy scolded, "Jeez, Ron! You are such a bad influence!"


	5. Chapter 5

"O crap o crap o crap!" Malfoy screamed, but more for fun, since the rushing wind around him took all sounds away with it. More excitement than fear stayed his mind now that he was the UPA man's hostage. Imagine the man's face when he took the cones off him.

They stopped, but this was not the UPA man's lair. It was a gas station, and the UPA man was taking a long time paying for his gas. Malfoy decided he was bored, so got out, making sure to tip any still standing cones before leaving.

When the cold air bit his face, he started to realize he probably in trouble. He had left his broom at the parking lot, and he had no idea where he was. He expected Harry had split, too

His feet turning to little lumps of ice and his fingers threatening to fall off, Malfoy trudged on and tried to forget about Harry and the others. He found that easy, now that the burning cold was now becoming an important issue.

At first he thought it was the cold making him hallucinate, but he saw Harry fly to him on a broom. Too numb to even say anything disparaging, he let Harry pick him up and put him on the back of the broom. They went back to school in silence.

Luckily for Ron and Hermoine, Percy was still around to fix the car, though he gave Ron a lecture that made him shy on ever going near the car again. Ron was surprised Percy wasn't freaking out about the orange stains left on the doors, but he was sure Percy would get around to that in time.

After that incident, the entire subject of coning was completely dropped. Percy and Oliver didn't let that stop them from going out at night and probably coning themselves, Harry seriously suspected. They did seem a bit more jovial lately.

He hadn't seen Malfoy since then, but that was his own fault. He was certain Malfoy would never talk to him again after the UPA man thing. Surely Malfoy blamed him.

So it was a shock that rattled his nerves when Malfoy sat in the desk next to Harry one day in class. "What are you doing here? You're going to get in trouble!"

Malfoy smirked, and cast a nasty but excited look to Ron, who was glaring at him from his seat. "Trouble is my life, Potter." As he said this, he pulled something out of his pocket and dangled it in front of Harry's face.

Harry's eyes went wide when he saw the letters UPA carved into the key. "Bloody Hell!"

Malfoy's wide smile was infectious, and he put the key away as he got up to leave. "I thought we could finish what we started, but you don't want to get into trouble."

Harry grabbed him and pulled him back down. "Trouble is my life."

A smile flashed across Malfoy's face as Harry took the key.

THE END


	6. Chapter 6

"O crap o crap o crap!" Malfoy screamed, but more for fun, since the rushing wind around him took all sounds away with it. More excitement than fear stayed his mind now that he was the UPA man's hostage. Imagine the man's face when he took the cones off him.

They stopped, but this was not the UPA man's lair. It was a gas station, and the UPA man was taking a long time paying for his gas. Malfoy decided he was bored, so got out, making sure to tip any still standing cones before leaving.

When the cold air bit his face, he started to realize he probably in trouble. He had left his broom at the parking lot, and he had no idea where he was. He expected Harry had split, too

His feet turning to little lumps of ice and his fingers threatening to fall off, Malfoy trudged on and tried to forget about Harry and the others. He found that easy, now that the burning cold was now becoming an important issue.

At first he thought it was the cold making him hallucinate, but he saw Harry fly to him on a broom. Too numb to even say anything disparaging, he let Harry pick him up and put him on the back of the broom. They went back to school in silence.

Luckily for Ron and Hermoine, Percy was still around to fix the car, though he gave Ron a lecture that made him shy on ever going near the car again. Ron was surprised Percy wasn't freaking out about the orange stains left on the doors, but he was sure Percy would get around to that in time.

After that incident, the entire subject of coning was completely dropped. Percy and Oliver didn't let that stop them from going out at night and probably coning themselves, Harry seriously suspected. They did seem a bit more jovial lately.

He hadn't seen Malfoy since then, but that was his own fault. He was certain Malfoy would never talk to him again after the UPA man thing. Surely Malfoy blamed him.

So it was a shock that rattled his nerves when Malfoy sat in the desk next to Harry one day in class. "What are you doing here? You're going to get in trouble!"

Malfoy smirked, and cast a nasty but excited look to Ron, who was glaring at him from his seat. "Trouble is my life, Potter." As he said this, he pulled something out of his pocket and dangled it in front of Harry's face.

Harry's eyes went wide when he saw the letters UPA carved into the key. "Bloody Hell!"

Malfoy's wide smile was infectious, and he put the key away as he got up to leave. "I thought we could finish what we started, but you don't want to get into trouble."

Harry grabbed him and pulled him back down. "Trouble is my life."

A smile flashed across Malfoy's face as Harry took the key.

THE END


End file.
